Noche buena
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Advertencia: T-Cent (creo que así se dice) Denle una oportunidad. P/D: El titulo no tiene nada que ver
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: Hola mi gente bella, he vuelto y les traigo el resultado de una apuesta (-_-U). Verán, hice una apuesta con Cami: que si ella hacia una historia de StanxKyle (de South Park), yo haría una yaoi (T-Cent, creo que así se dice) de RaphxMikey. Y como ella hizo su parte, yo tuve que hacer la mía. Y bueno, recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece. Así que disfruten ^_^**

**P/D: Este capítulo es contado desde el punto de vista de Raph y el segundo será contado desde el punto de vista de Mikey. T****ambien ** perdon por que sea navideño, ya que estamos amitad de año, es que fue lo unico que se me vino a la mente  


* * *

_10 años, han pasado 10 malditos años desde que Mikey encontró esa estúpida planta y me molesta con ella. No hubo ni una sola navidad que no haya pasado sin que Mikey venga y me moleste con esa estúpida planta. No sé de donde la saco, solo sé que un día él se fue a dar un paseo por las alcantarilla y en cuanto llego, mostro esa plantita y desde entonces esa podrida planta a estado en cada una de nuestras navidades. Ahora que recuerdo, me olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Raphael Hamato, tengo 16 años, soy una tortuga mutante ninja, vivo con mis tres hermanos y con mi padre. Este año, tenemos para las fiestas, invitados: April O'Neil y a Casey Jones. Hoy será noche buena y mañana navidad, pero Mikey me ha estado restregando esa dichosa planta en la cara desde que se levanto. De seguro se preguntaran: ¿a qué plantita me refiero? Y ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Esa estúpida planta que, según el Maestro Splinter, se llama muérdago. Y esa planta me molesta porque, desde que apareció en esta casa, Mikey se pone en frente mío (a unos dos pasos de distancia), pone la planta sobre él y, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, me dice: "¡Vamos Raphie, ya sabes las reglas¡" dice él, con voz cantarina y haciendo el ademan de un beso. Yo simplemente me sonrojo, le grito "¡MIKEY!" y me pongo a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Esto se ha vuelto en una costumbre, desde que tenemos 6 años, un mes antes de noche buena…y el día en el que Mikey encontró el muérdago. Leo y Donnie se ríen de mí, pero ya me vengare. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Mikey también les molesta a Donnie y a Leo, poniendo el muérdago sobre la cabeza de ambos. Ellos simplemente le gritan, sonrojados, y le persiguen. Mikey empezó a molestarlos a ellos después de un pequeño accidente (el cual tiene nombre y apellido: Raphael Hamato), donde ellos tropezaron y cayeron uno arriba del otro, dándose un beso sin querer. Desde entonces, Mikey los molesta con eso…¿Saben algo? Para esta noche buena, tengo un buen presentimiento._

_**… … … …**_

_En este momento me encuentro en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y mirando hacia el techo. Leo y Donnie han salido a comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche; y Mikey creo que está terminando de decorar la casa. Creo que este año le toca a él cocinar la cena. Por lo menos con la decoración y la cena, no le queda tiempo para molestarme. En eso, escucho que alguien golpea mi puerta._

_-¿Quién es?- pregunto, sin moverme de mi cama._

_-Soy yo Raph, Mikey- me responde la voz de él. Yo suspiro rendido y me levanto de mi cama, acercándome a la puerta y abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a Mikey con un montón de luces de colores navideñas._

_-¿Qué quieres, enano?- le pregunto cruzándome de brazos. El me sonríe nervioso._

_-Necesito que me ayudes a terminar de colgar las luces- yo abro la boca, estoy por negarme pero… -Si me dices que no, me tardare más y terminaremos sin cena- el me sonríe. –Eso o Leo va a tener que cocinar este año- yo trago en seco y pongo cara de espanto. El se ríe de mí y empieza a caminar. Yo, suspirando, lo sigo. Unos momentos después, me encuentro parado sobre una silla, haciendo equilibrio para evitar caerme, y con Mikey sentado en mis hombros, intentando colgar las luces navideñas. Escucho un maullido, proveniente de la mascota querida de Mikey (su gato), luego unos ruiditos de luces chocando entre sí y después…un "crack". De un momento a otro, ambos caemos y terminamos en el piso, enredados en los cables. Miro de manera asesina a ese gato y me preparo pare lanzarme sobre él pero…_

_-¡No lastimes a mi bebe!- exclama Mikey, lanzándose sobre mi y tirándome al piso._

_-¡Mikey!- forcejeo con él y empezamos a dar vueltas por el piso, enredándonos más con los cables._

_-¡Salva tu vida, Klunk!- grita él, sin dejar de pelear conmigo. Miro por un momento al gato y veo que el esta desenredado y durmiendo como si nada. En eso, escucho que Donnie y Leo entran, pero como estoy concentrado en otra cosa, no escucho de lo que ellos hablan. Nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos que ellos se reían, mientras entraban a la sala. Yo quede arriba de Mikey, con mis rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de su cintura y con mis manos a cada lado de sus hombros, sosteniéndome para evitar caer de lleno sobre Mikey; mientras que él estaba por intentar sacarme de encima poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi pecho, pero no me empujaba. Miramos de costado a nuestros hermanos, quienes tenían bolsas en las manos y nos miraban a nosotros, entre sorprendidos y divertidos con la situación._

_-Jajajajaja- se río Donnie, dejando las bolsas en una mesa que teníamos ahí. Leo, después de hacer lo mismo que Donnie, se tapo la boca con una mano, de seguro para evitar reírse fuerte._

_-Raph…mira arriba- escucho que me dice Leo. Yo, bastante extrañado, subo la vista y quedo sorprendido, pero después sonrío triunfante: había un muérdago colgado arriba de nosotros. Sonrío, sin poder evitarlo, y miro a Mikey, quien estaba mirándome con cara de espanto._

_-¡No!- dice él, negando con la cabeza. Se cubre la boca con sus manos, estaba muy sonrojado. -¡No podrás besarme si tengo mi boca cubierta!- dice él, sin quitar sus manos de su lugar. Yo me río mentalmente, esa acción es bastante infantil…pero me gusta eso en él. En eso, veo como mis hermanos (Leo y Donnie) agarran las muñecas de Mikey, destapando su boca. -¡H-Hey!- reclama él, pero ellos ni le hacen caso. Creo que ellos le dijeron algo, pero no los escuche y agarre el mentón de Mikey, quien me miro sonrojado y avergonzado. Me acerco lentamente a su rostro, sin soltarlo, y una vez cerca, le sonrió._

_-Ya sabes las reglas Mikey…- le susurro. Escuche como el trago en seco. Me río levemente y lo beso. Él esta tenso. Pero después de unos segundos, siento que sus brazos me rodean el cuello, me acercan más a él y me corresponde. Mi mano con la que sostenía su mentón, lo suelto y la poso al lado de su cabeza. No me quiero separar jamás de él. Pero necesitamos aire y, después de eso, lo necesitamos con urgencia. Cuando siento que necesito aire, pongo nuevamente mi mano en su mentón y lo sostengo nuevamente. Me empiezo a separar lentamente, hasta que nuestros labios ya no están unidos pero no me he alegado lo suficiente. Ahora lo único que nos une es un leve (y casi invisible) hilo de saliva. El me mira, tiene la boca y los ojos entreabiertos. En eso, él abre los ojos como platos, como si recién se diera cuenta de algo._

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue justo!- me reclama él, tiene el seño fruncido pero está muy sonrojado. Yo simplemente me rio y me pongo recto, quedando sentado él._

_-¿Enserio quieres reclamarme algo, en la posición que estamos?- le dijo con diversión, mientras me cruzo de brazos. El simplemente se queda callado y sonrojado._

_-¡Leo, Donnie! ¡Ayúdenme!- grita él, agitando desesperadamente los brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo en aumento. Donnie y Leo se ríen, para después acercarse a nosotros y empezar a desenredarnos. En cuanto estamos libres, se forma un silencio total entre nosotros. Me cruzo de brazos, miro a Mikey con una sonrisa divertida y algo pervertida. Mikey me mira, se sonroja y empieza a retroceder lentamente. -¡HAAA!- grita él, después de haber recogido a su gato, mientras salía corriendo despavorido. Nos miramos entre nosotros, nos esperábamos esa reacción de parte de Mikey._

_-¿Estas satisfecho?- me pregunta Leo, quien me está mirando con una leve sonrisa._

_-¿Tu qué crees?- le respondo yo. Creo que me entendió, porque se rio un poco. Miramos a Donnie, quien nos estaba mirando en silencio. En cuanto se da cuenta de que lo estábamos mirando, desvió la vista, sonrojado._

_-Y-yo m-me voy a v-ver a M-Mikey- estaba por empezar a caminar, pero yo lo detuve agarrándolo del hombro._

_-No te preocupes, yo me encargo del enano- le dije con una leve sonrisa divertida. El me mira con horros y se sonroja. Lo suelto y empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación de Mikey._

_-¡RAPHAEL!- escucho que Donnie me grita, pero yo no le hago caso y sigo caminando. -¡RAPH!- me rio de eso. Pobre Donnie, solo él para fijarse en nuestro intrépido líder. Después de unos segundos, he llegado a mi destino: la puerta de la habitación de Mikey. Estoy por entrar como si nada, pero en cuanto lo intento me doy cuenta de algo: la puerta tiene tranca._

_-Mikey, te recomiendo solo una cosa: abre esta puerta o sufrirás las consecuencias- le dijo de forma tranquila. Yo sé que no le puedo hacer daño…y creo que todos en esta casa lo saben, incluso él (a veces él se abusa de eso)._

_-¡No!- escucho que me respondió él. Yo respiro profundo, buscando paciencia._

_-Mikey…- lo llamo en forma de advertencia. En eso, siento que alguien esta atrás mío. Me doy vuelta y veo a Donnie, quien me mira con el seño fruncido y muy sonrojado. En eso, se me viene una idea a la mente. Agarro a Donnie, nos alegamos un poco de la puerta de Mikey (como para que él no escuche) y le digo mi idea a Donnie. El asiente, se acerca a la puerta nuevamente y toca. Escucho la voz de Mikey, pero no se qué dice. _

_-Soy Donnie, déjame entrar- respondió el genio. Veo como Mikey abre lentamente la puerta. Aprovecho aquello, salgo corriendo de mi escondite hacia Mikey y lo tacleo, metiéndonos a ambos a la habitación de él._

_-¡Gracias Donnie!- le digo antes de cerrar la puerta. En eso Mikey esta desesperado para poder escaparse de mí, pero yo lo agarro con fuerza_

_-Vamos Raph, déjame ir- me grita Mikey, pero no lo escucho, solo me acerco a su cara._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿te desagrada mi compañía?- le pregunto de forma provocadora, él se sonroja con mi insinuación. _

_-N-no…- me dice. Eso es suficiente para mí y lo beso con pasión. El me corresponde pero en cuanto pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, me sorprende al sentirlas húmedas. Me separo de golpe de él y lo miro. De sus ojos azules salían lagrimas, eso y que esta sonrojado. Agarro su cara con mis manos y lo miro fijamente._

_-¿Qué pasa Mikey? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con dulzura. El solloza un poco._

_-¿E-esto e-es u-un j-juego p-para v-vos?- me pregunto entre sollozos. Yo abro los ojos sorprendido, no me esperaba esa pregunta. Me acerco a su cara y recargo mi frente contra la de él._

_-No…yo jamás jugaría con algo así y menos contigo- le respondo. No soy la persona más sentimental del mundo pero no quiero que él piense que es un simple juego. Él me mira, está sorprendido. Yo le sonrió levemente y le beso una mejilla. -¿Puedes dejar de llorar? Me duele verte así- él se ríe levemente._

_-J-jamás pensé q-que dirías a-algo así- me dice Mikey, agarrando mis manos y riéndose levemente. Yo no le respondo, pero sonrío. Nos miramos un momento y termino por acercarme, besándolo nuevamente. Mikey suelta mis manos y rodea con sus brazos mi cuello, mientras que yo rodeo con mis brazos su cintura. Realmente, amo a Mikey y nada me lo va a quitar. Siento que mientras me besa, con una de sus manos juega con las cintas de mi bandana._

_-Te amo- le dijo entre besos. El se ríe un poco._

_-Y-yo t-también t-te a-amo- me responde algo nervioso, entre besos. Esta vez soy yo el que ríe levemente._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas (sin agresión porfa). Nos leemos otro día y adiós ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**P/D: Historia contada desde el punto de vista de Mikey. Disfruten y dejen comentarios ^_^**

* * *

_¡Hoy será noche buena! Estoy muy emocionado. Aunque aún tengo que terminar de decorar y hacer la cena. Ho perdón, no me presente. Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel Hamato, tengo 16 años, soy una tortuga mutante. Vivo con mis tres hermanos y mi padre, que también es mi Sensei ¡Este año tenemos invitados a nuestra fiesta! ¡A mí amiga April O'Neil y a Casey Jones! Jajajajaja, no puedo esperar a que sea de noche. ^_^_

**_… … … …_**

_Me encuentro terminando la decoración de mi casa. Aunque me gustaría estar molestando a Raphie con el muérdago, pero bueno, ya podre hacerlo más tarde._

_-Mikey…- escucho que me llaman. Me doy vuelta, ya que estoy viendo a donde poner las guirnaldas, y miro a Leo y a Donnie, que estaban vestidos con ropas humanas._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte yo._

_-Vamos a comprar las cosas que nos faltan para la cena- me respondió Donnie, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Qué raro, se suponía que yo tengo que ir a comprar las cosas que faltan y hacer la cena…aunque pensándolo bien, si ellos van, yo tengo más tiempo para terminan de decorar y hacer la cena tranquilamente._

_-Está bien chicos- les digo con una sonrisa. Ellos me devuelven la sonrisa y se fueron. Yo suspiro y miro por sobre la puerta, necesito colgar las luces ahí…pero no soy alto, incluso con una silla no podre. En eso, me acuerdo de que Raph está en su habitación. Agarro las luces y empiezo a caminar, rumbo a la habitación de Raph. En cuanto estoy en frente, golpeo un poco la puerta. Después de tan solo unos minutos, me encuentro sentado sobre los hombros de Raph intentando colgar las luces, mientras que Raph está parado sobre una silla intentando no caerse. Sinceramente, no sé qué paso, pero de un momento a otro ambos estamos en el piso con las luces navideñas encima de nosotros. Veo a mi gato, Klunk, estaba enredado entre los cables. En eso, veo la cara de Raph y se perfectamente lo que significa esa expresión…quiere matar a mi gato._

_-¡No lastimes a mi bebe!- me abalance sobre él y así, ambos empezamos a forcejear en el piso. Creo que entre más rodamos en el piso, más nos enredamos con los cables. -¡Salva tu vida Klunk!- grito en medio de la pelea. De la nada, escucho pasos que vienen hacia aquí y después unas leves risas. Nos detuvimos, yo quede debajo de él con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su pecho, pero no hacia fuerza; mientras que él está arriba mío, son sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi rostro. Ambos miramos al costado y vimos a nuestros hermanos (Leo y Donnie) mirándonos con sonrisas divertidas. Donnie, al parecer, no puso resistirse y se puso a reír. Mientras que Leo se tapa la boca ¿De qué se estarán riendo?_

_-Raph…mira arriba- dice de la nada Leo, destapando su boca pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos miramos arriba, extrañados._

_-Eso es…- pienso entrecerrando mis ojos. Pero los abro como platos y pongo cara de horror. -¡muérdago!- pienso. Pero si seré olvidadizo, tenía dos muérdagos y uno lo puse en la entrada y la otra la puse en la puerta…justo donde estamos nosotros. Raph me mira y tiene una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara ¡Odio esa sonrisa!_

_-¡No!- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Lleve mis manos a mi boca y me la tape. -¡No podrás besarme si tengo mi boca tapada!- le dijo. Creo que me estoy sonrojado, ya que siento mis mejillas ardiendo. En eso, siento que me agarran de las muñecas y destapan de golpe mi boca. -¡H-Hey!- reclamo y miro a ambos lados, han sido mis "queridos" hermanos. Miro a Donnie de manera suplicante._

_-Lo siento Mikey pero tienes que cumplir con las reglas- me dice él, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Miro a Leo, intentando convencerlo con tan solo mirarlo._

_-Sin trampas- me dice él. Escucho que Donnie se está riendo ¡Me vengare de estos dos! ¡Juro que lo hare! En eso, siento como Raph me agarra del mentón y gira mi cabeza hasta mirarlo. Se me acerco mucho a la cara._

_-Ya sabes las reglas Mikey…- me dice Raph, para después besarme. Cierro fuertemente los ojos, ¡no sé qué hacer! No sé en qué momento, pero me soltaron y yo los lleve alrededor de su cuello ¡¿Qué demonios es eso que está tocando mi lengua?! ¡¿Es…su lengua?! ¡Por Dios, necesito aire! Él se separa lentamente de mí, pero nuestras narices se siguen tocando. Veo que aun tiene una sonrisa de victoria total en el rostro._

_-¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue justo!- le digo yo. Sinceramente no se que más decir. El se ríe levemente y se pone recto, aun sentado enzima mío._

_-¿Enserio quieres reclamarme algo, en la posición que estamos?- me dice él, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos. Yo me quedo callado por un momento._

_-¡Leo, Donnie ayúdenme!- grito moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Creo que estoy sonrojado. Leo y Donnie se acercaron a nosotros y nos ayudaron a desenredarnos. Una vez que estamos libre (y de pie), se forma un "hermosos" silencio. Raph me mira, cruzados de brazos, con una sonrisa divertida y algo pervertida. Yo lo miro y empiezo a retroceder ¡Me estoy sonrojando! -¡HAAA!- agarro a mi gato y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación. En cuanto estoy adentro, cierro la puerta con tranca y me siento en mi cama con Klunk. -¿Por qué lo hizo?- pienso abrazando contra mi pecho a mi gato._

_-Miau- me dice mi gatito. Lo separo un poco de mi y lo pongo en mi regazo, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. En eso, escucho que tocan mi puerta._

_-Mikey, te recomiendo solo una cosa: abre esta puerta o sufrirás las consecuencias- escuche la voz de Raph._

_-¡No!- no pienso abrirle la puerta._

_-Mikey…- volvió a insistir, pero no le hago caso. Después de eso no escucho nada más. Quizá él se rindió ¡Que alivio! En eso, escucho que tocan nuevamente la puerta ¡¿Qué nunca se rinde?!_

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-Soy Donnie, déjame entrar- me levanto, me acerco a la puerta, le saco la tranca y abro levemente para ver a Donnie parado ahí ¿Qué querrá? Pero no puedo preguntar nada, ya que alguien me taclea y me mete a mi habitación._

_-¡Gracias Donnie!- ¡¿Por qué tengo que tener tanta mala suerte hoy?! Miro a Raph sentado desde el piso. Él está parado en frente de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirándome._

_-Vamos Raph, déjame ir- intento convencerlo. Pero sé que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, nada se lo saca. Él simplemente acerca su cara a la mía._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿te desagrada mi compañía?- me dice de forma provocadora ¡Me estoy sonrojando de nuevo!_

_-N-no…- creo que eso fue suficiente para él, ya que se me acerca y me besa. No entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué me duele pensar que tan solo es un mal chiste? Él pone sus manos en mis mejillas y de seguro, siente mis lágrimas. Él se separa de golpe mío._

_-¿Qué pasa Mikey? ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto con dulzura. Un sollozo escapa de mi boca._

_-¿E-esto e-es u-un j-juego p-para v-vos?- le pregunto entre el llanto. No lo miro a la cara, no quiero ver su cara cuando me responda. Él simplemente recarga su frente contra la mía._

_-No…yo jamás jugaría con algo así y menos contigo- me responde sin separarse de mí. No me lo esperaba, realmente estoy sorprendido. Él simplemente me sonríe levemente y me besa la mejilla. -¿Puedes dejar de llorar? Me duele verte así- yo me rio levemente._

_-J-jamás pensé q-que dirías a-algo así- no puedo evitarlo y se lo digo. Le agarra las manos y le sonrió levemente. Él no me contesta pero me sonríe. Nos miramos unos momentos y Raph termina de acercarse, besándome con dulzura. Yo suelto sus manos y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, mientras que él rodea mi cintura. Con una de mis manos, empiezo a jugar con las cintas de su bandana ¡Siempre quise hacerlo!_

_-Te amo- me confiesa entre besos. Yo me rio un poco. Tampoco me lo esperaba._

_-Y-yo t-también t-te a-amo- le respondo bastante nervioso, entre besos. Esta vez es él que ríe levemente. Ahora que recuerdo, debo vengarme de Leo y Donnie, aunque ya se que voy a hacer…pero por ahora, me ocupare de mi Raphie._


End file.
